Geari
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Fi/Clu romance


Geari

Not mine! O well I don't care. I used a couple of names from the show Tenchi. This is mostly a Clu/Fi fic, but has some Annie/Jack in it.

Fiona Phillips was sitting on her bed in the tour bus typing in her diary. (Mostly about Clu). Nobody could crack the code to her diary. Only Clu wanted to so he can find out whom she likes and kill him so he could have a better chance with Fi. They just stopped in Wisconsin and Clu was done unpacking the bus so he decided to hang out with Fi. 

Clu: Hi Fi.

Fi: Hi Clu. Fi decided this would be the right time to stop writing in her diary.

Clu: Wanna hang out?

Fi: Sure what do you wanna do?

Clu: Let's see if Jack's from another planet!

Fi: Which one?! 

Clu: Geari!

Fi: Where is Jack anyway?

Clu: Him and Annie are in the park holding hands like in one of those love movie dates.

All Fi could do was laugh. Fi finally found a match for Geari that didn't have to do with the show Tenchi.

Fi reading: Geari. Geari is a place where Witches, warlocks, and other magical creatures live. There is a king and queen that rule all of Geari. The soon to be king is Nobeuki and the soon to be queen is princess Ayeka. Princess Ayeka was accidentally sent to earth 16,000 years ago. Well 16 years in earth years. When Nobeuki finds her they'll marry and be king and queen. Princess Ayeka is the most powerful witch ever in the whole galaxy.

Fi: Clu, Jack couldn't be from Geari.

Clu: No, but you could.

Fi: What!?! 

Clu: You could be Ayeka! Your 16 and she's 16 and you might have powers!

Fi: I am not princess Ayeka. Clu and Fi turned their heads when they heard a big bang and saw a 16-year old boy standing in Fi's room.

Nobeuki: But you are Ayeka.

Fi: What? Who are you?

Nobeuki: Nobeuki. With that he grabbed Fi and disappeared. 

Fi: Clu help!

Clu: Fi!

Clu knew he had to save his one true love Fi, but how would he get to Geari? He decided to tell Jack, Annie, and Carey what happened.

Clu: Jack! Someone took your sister to another planet and she's not who you think and.... 

Jack: Clu, slow down buddy. What about my sister?

Clu: She's gone someone took her.

Jack, Carey, Annie, and Clu ran back on the bus into Fi's room.

Jack: Who took her, Clu?

Clu: Nobeuki took her to Geari!

Jack: Clu, you and my sister have been watching Tenchi too much. Why didn't you chase them?

Clu: They went up into space man. How are we gonna find her?

A really old man came down and landed in Fi's room.

Merlin: Hello children.

Jack: Who are you?

Merlin: I'm Merlin and I can help you save Fi.

Clu: How?

Merlin: All of you mostly Clu has to go to Geari. I will take you there.

Carey: Why mostly Clu?

Merlin: Love conquers all.

Annie, Clu, Carey, and Jack ran off the bus and told Molly they were going out and don't expect them back anytime soon.

Molly: Not you Carey. We have a concert to set up and do.

Carey: But, Ms.P!

Molly: No buts now all of you go and Carey practice for the show.

Carey: All of you keep and touch and tell me what happens the second you can.

Annie: OK bye.

All of them except Carey ran back on the bus and Merlin took them to the planet Geari.

Now see what happens from where Fi is.

Fi: What do you want?

Nobeuki: Just your hand in marriage.

Fi: No way!

Nobeuki: Fine. Guards take her to the memory room.

When Fi got to the memory room she was sat down in a chair and was flashed with a light. She couldn't remember anything and a new memory was planted in her brain about her living on Geari all her life and Nobeuki would soon ask for her hand in marriage and she couldn't wait for that day. When they were done she was taken right back to Nobeuki.

Nobeuki: Are you feeling much better Ayeka? (Now when I say Ayeka I mean Fi. OK.)

Ayeka: Much. I'm going to sit on my throne.

Nobeuki: Fine with me.

Jack, Annie, Clu, and Merlin finally got to Geari and told them about only love could beat the spell.

Jack: Spell! What Spell?

Merlin: Well... Nobeuki put Fi under a spell and she doesn't remember any of you or that she's Fi.

Annie: Oh great.

Merlin: All of you have to go to the main kingdom and talk to Fi and try to beat that spell before it's to late!

Clu: Ok. Where is this kingdom?

Annie, Clu, Jack, and Merlin came to the main kingdom and got in without any trouble because Merlin was a friend of the royal family, but left when Clu, Jack, and Annie got in.

Guard: Who are you hear to see?

Clu: Fiona Phillips. I mean princess Ayeka.

Guard: Ok. Right this way. 

The guard led them to the throne where Fi was sitting, wearing beautiful robes and lots of jewelry. 

Ayeka: Guard, pick one and only he can come up here.

Guard: You the one with yellow hair. Go.

Clu walked up to the throne where Fi sat and bowed before her knowing that's what she wanted.

Ayeka: Come up. Now what is it you want...

Clu: My name is Clu.

Ayeka: Clu what is it you want?

Clu: Come back to earth.

Ayeka: I don't live on that regid planet.

Clu: Fi! 

Ayeka: Don't call me that! My name to you is your highness.

Clu: Nobeuki is evil and he put you under a spell and...

Ayeka: That is not true! Nobeuki is a good warlock and you're just a norm. Get out or I'll throw you out.

Jack: Gonna get your guards Fiona.

Ayeka: Who needs guards when you have magic.

Ayeka stood up and flicked her hand and Jack and Clu went flying into a wall.

Ayeka: Guards! Take this girl to the memory room. 

The guards grabbed Annie and took her to the memory room. Just like Fi, Annie's mind was erased and a new one was planted in. Annie was Nobeuki's sister and her name was now Serena. Her and Ayeka were the best of friends and she was princess Serena. When she came back Jack knew that she wasn't Annie anymore and would fight with Clu to get Annie and his sister back. Annie was wearing a beautiful robe with beautiful jewelry all over her. She went up and sat on a throne next to Ayeka.

Serena: We want you two to leave now.

Jack and Clu decided to go visit Merlin and have a talk with him, but first the royal family has dinner.

Everyone was sitting and eating in silence until...

Nobeuki: I have a question for my loving Ayeka. Will you take my hand in marriage?

Ayeka: Yes of course.

Nobeuki: The wedding will be tomorrow at 5:00 p.m.

Now let's see what's happening at Merlin's.

Jack: How are we gonna beat this Merlin?

Merlin: You don't have to fight to get Annie back you just have to kiss her, but Clu your gonna have to fight Fi and kill her.

Clu: What! I'm not gonna do that!

Merlin: She's the most powerful witch and when she marries's Nobeuki tomorrow, she's gonna kill you. Both of you.

Clu: Why do I have to do it?

Merlin: Remember what I told your brother? Love conquers all.

Clu: Yes. 

Merlin: Think! Here take this dagger and plunge it in her heart.

Jack: Wait. Fi's getting married?

Merlin: Oops. I didn't tell you. The wedding's at 5:00 tomorrow. 

It was 4:00 p.m. and Ayeka just got into her silver gown and a silver tiara on her head. She was beautiful and Serena was her made of honor.

Ayeka: Did you feel like you knew those norms Serena?

Serena: Yes! 

Ayeka: I'm not sure about marring Nobeuki anymore.

Serena: You two should be together don't listen to what that Clu norm said.

Ayeka: Your right. How do I look?

Serena: Oh... I hope I look as beautiful as you do at my wedding.

Ayeka: Thank you.

It was now 5:00! Ayeka was walking right down the aile when Nobeuki was shot in the heart with an arrow.

Ayeka: No!

It was Clu and Jack who shot him. Jack ran over to Annie and kissed her on the cheak and she wasn't Serena anymore she was Annie.

Ayeka: You killed him! I'm gonna kill you.

Everyone left the room except Clu. He knew he had to stab Fi in the heart even though it will kill her and it will kill him when she dies. Jack told him Fi was everything to all of us, but that isn't Fi and he knew what the right choice was. 

Clu: Fi. Let's fight.

Ayeka was so mad she made Clu fly into a mirror.

Ayeka: You think you can beat me? Ha.

Clu: You're weak. What is the rock on your finger holding you down. Make it fair and don't fight with magic.

Ayeka: Alright. Bring it on.

Fi and Clu fought with fists and feet. Clu was winning because he was a lot stronger then Fi. Finally after ten minuits of fist fighting he knocked Fi out. Clu immedidly took out the dagger and was holding it in his hands above Fi about to plunge it in her heart when she woke up and heard her scream ring in his ears when he finally did plunge it in her heart. He knew her screams would ring in his ears for the rest of his lonely life. Annie and Jack came in and saw Clu holding Fi and rocking her back and forth saying it will be OK.

Annie: you did the right thing.

Clu: I know. I just feel my heart breaking.

Merlin: Geari is free and we owe it all to you. You can have one wish and I will grant it.

Clu: Bring Fi back.

Merlin: We can't. She's evil and...

Clu: Not Ayeka. Fi! She's not like that she's warm hearted and had no clue about this place.

Merlin: You're right. I will tell you how to heal her. All you have to do is kiss her.

Clu: I'm not to sure about kissing the dead.

Merlin: She won't be if you kiss her. 

Clu: One question first. Are you Merlin or Cupid.

Merlin: My mother was a love matcher and my father was a wizard so I'm both.

Clu: Geez. You make a better Cupid. 

Clu finally decided he was done asking stupid questions and he kisssed Fi's blackened lips that turned black when she died. Something magical happened the bllod dissappered and so did the clothes, jewles, and heart puncture wound and they were in Fi's room and Merlin was gone. Fi wasn't awake yet so they thought she still was dead.

Annie: Oh no. It didn't work.

Clu: Fi, I'm sorry.

Fi: Sorry for what?

Jack: Fi your alive! Jack, Clu, and Annie went over and hugged Fi. Carey ran in and yelled "your back! Already?"

Jack: What do you mean already? we've been gone for two days.

Carey: You've been gone for two hours. Fi you feeling OK?

Fi: I've got this sharp pain in my heart.

Clu: Your not gonna let that go are you? Fi that's what I'm sorry for.

Carey: Clu? Whatcha do?

Clu: I stabbed Fi in her heart. 

They all could tell Carey didn't want to know when he walked out of the room looking very confused. Annie and Jack decided to finish their date and to leave Fi and Clu alone.

Clu: How'd you know I stabbed you? You weren't there. I stabbed Ayeka.

Fi: I remember being Ayeka and Fi even though when I was Ayeka I didn't know I was Fi .

Clu: So... do you forgive me for killing you?

Fi: Hmmm...

Clu: Well?

Fi: Thinking.

Clu: Come on Fi. I love you to much for you to never speak to me again. It would break my heart.

Fi: You already broke mine.

Clu: I didn't break it. I sliced it.

Fi: That's what you would tell a judge? OK only if you...

Clu: What? Anything.

Fi: Forget what has happened and...

Clu: My pleasure and what?

Fi: Kiss me while I'm alive. 

Clu leaned over and kissed Fi passionatly and they forgot about about what happened. Fi and Clu became B/f and G/f. Fi teases Clu about killing her and he really didn't care he just laughes and says "Your still alive so quit complaining". 

THE END (for now at least).

Please write :) reviews not :( reviews. Because I would rather get no review then a bad one. I was really board and had nothing better to do. A norm is a human being if your wondering. Tell me if I should write more Clu/Fi fics. They're my fav couple. I love Clu. Seriously. Email me at rockerbaby126@netzero.net. I will get back to you A.S.A.P. ©


End file.
